The term “second screen” refers to the use of a computing device to provide an enhanced viewing experience for content that is being viewed on a first or primary device or screen, such as a television. Stated another way, a second screen is a second electronic device used by television viewers to enhance a program they're watching. A second screen is often a smartphone or tablet computer, where a special complementary app may allow the viewer to interact with a television program in a different way such that the tablet or smartphone becomes a TV companion device. For example, some of these secondary displays enable real-time chat about visual broadcasts, such as news or current event broadcasts. The second screen phenomenon represents an attempt to make TV more interactive for viewers.
Haptic effects, commonly used in the video gaming industry, can provide tactile cues that enhance a user experience and make a virtual environment more interactive for users. For example, vibration effects, or vibrotactile haptic effects, may be useful in providing cues to users of electronic devices to alert the user to specific events, or provide realistic feedback to create greater sensory immersion within a simulated or virtual environment.
Haptic effects, however, are not typically broadcast or otherwise provided to a primary viewing device such as a television. Accordingly, embodiments hereof are related to the use of a second screen to further enhance a viewing experience for a user. More particularly, embodiments hereof are related to enhancing audio-video content with haptic effects in a multi-device environment.